In network environments, a computing device may run presence application software (“presence software”) that may be used by other devices in the network to locate and identify users of the computing device. For example, a user may log-in, via a client, with a resource. The client has presence software and is connected to a presence server. Upon logging in with the resource, the presence software causes the resource to publish or advertise presence information (e.g., “availability”) for the user to the presence server. The presence server may then broadcast the availability for the user to other users logged-in at other resources that are also in communication with the presence server. In one example, clients may run Instant Messaging (IM) presence applications to enable instant text communications between users of network devices on the Internet via one or more presence servers. Often, clients and presence servers may support multi-resource logins by users. For example, a user may log-in, e.g., via presence software on one or more clients, with a first resource and a second resource, and the presence server to which the clients are connected may be configured to indicate a single availability for the user. Messages sent to the user via the presence server by another network device may then be received by the user via either the first resource or the second resource.